This invention relates to mirror and time clocks of the type used as decorative room furnishing accessories.
The use of hanging clocks and mirrors as decorative accessories is commonplace. Also known are decorative mirrors having half-silvered mirror faces which can be selectively illuminated from behind for visualizing for observation through the front of the mirror of decorative lighting effects, infinitely reflecting lighting effects, and the like, all of which are enclosed behind the mirror face. The electrical illumination within the mirror assemblage of such prior devices is either continuously off or continuously on, depending upon whether it is desired to be used as a mirror or as a decorative lighting accessory.